


in the chair.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Joker has Nightwing at his mercy. Nightwing thinks the guy's crazy - no change there.





	in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for Joker x Nightwing.

“Birdie, birdie, _birdie!_ ” Harley laughs, pinning him down with a sudden punch to the throat, and Dick loses his grip on his nightstick; it clatters across the ground, finally stopping under Joker’s foot, and Dick feels his blood run cold. He feels a strange coolness in his nostrils, feels the press of the bitter cloth against his mouth, and then his head lolls back. Darkness takes hold… And it’s all his fault.

 _His fault_.

Dick comes to in a dentist’s chair, and he immediately jolts forwards, but his wrists and ankles are bound to the arms and legs. Blood is wet on his nose and his chin, ugly and sticky, and Dick has to heave in a breath that makes his ribs ache as he shifts in the seat, his eyes still closed.

“But Mr _J_ —” Harley is whining.

“Ah ah ah, Harley, no ifs, no buts! Go order those bozos around, they’ll mess it up without ya.” Dick hears the door open with a sound of grinding rust and then slam shut. He hears the quiet _slap_ of Joker’s brogues on the floor, and he goes limp in his chair again, keeping his eyes closed and feigning unconsciousness. He waits until he hears Joker move past the chair and back behind him again, and he slowly opens one eye. “Hiya, bird boy.” Dick leans right back in his seat, because Joker is right in front of him, almost _nose-to-nose_. How the Hell did he do that?

Joker grins, showing his yellowing, uneven teeth, and Dick glances from his painted face to the Joker’s hands, which are sprawled over Dick’s hands. Joker’s sickly white skin looks even paler against the dusky brown of Dick’s own, and Dick’s nostrils are thick with the scent of his own blood and a sicklier scent, pungent and sweet – Harley’s perfume, which clings to the Joker in a cloud.

“Hi,” Dick says thickly.

“Ya know, kid, I gotta say – I’m so _impressed_ when you survive another year. Gee, I, ha, I _missed_ ya when you flew out to Bludhaven!”

“Really?” Dick asks, dryly.

“Nope!” The Joker laughs, and Dick resists the urge to roll his eyes, experimentally shifting his arms and legs to feel how tight the restraints are, but Joker isn’t as big an idiot as he looks – he’s tied Dick’s elbows and knees to the chair too, and it’s impossible for him to get leverage to free himself. “I thought you’d, ha, gone to _college_. What, Batsy won’t give you a full ride?”

“You trying to get me to let slip a college I’d go to? Or a job?” Dick laughs, leaning back in the chair. “Man, Joker, you’re getting slow in your old age.” Joker gasps, splaying his hand dramatically over his chest, and Dick wonders where the glove is – his left hand still has a glove on it, but Joker’s right hand is free, showing off the pasty skin and the scars and callouses that mark it.

“Kids these days,” Joker murmurs, and then he leans in again. This time, he climbs right onto the chair, making it creak slightly at the added weight: his knee slides between Dick’s tied-open legs, pressing right up against the cup at his crotch, and Joker puts his hands either side of Dick’s head. “You _know_ , you… You’ve really grown _all up_ since I last tried to kill ya.” The Joker’s hands spread on Dick’s chest, and Dick feels a thrill deep inside him, a thrill he tries to grind down into dust.

“Yeah, it’s the extra sunlight I get outside Gotham. Get the Hell off me, you perv.”

“ _Listen_ , Nightie, I’m just showing you the same treatment I give Batman,” the Joker purrs, and Dick flinches as he pulls out a pocket knife. He’s grinning like a mad man as he brings the knife through the fabric at Dick’s thigh, and Dick closes his eyes tightly as Joker cuts the leather right up to his neck, hacking away at some of the leather around Dick’s thighs and spreading it all away. Dick’s nipples are hard in the cold of the room, and at the sight of them, Joker goes, “ _Ooh_!” and dips his head.

“Don’t—” The Joker takes one of Dick’s nipples between his teeth and _worries_ it, sending burning pangs of heat through Dick’s body, and Dick groans. This isn’t— Jesus Christ, this isn’t _fair_. He tries to struggle free from his bonds, but he can’t get the leverage, can’t get free, and the Joker nicks his belly with the knife for his trouble.

“See, this is why I got Harley to leave,” the Joker purrs, his breath hot against Dick’s chest. “She gets so _jealous_.”

“Get off me, you stupid clown, I—”

“Aw, but, _Nightie_ , we’re making friends here! We’re getting along!” The Joker’s hand slips lower, and with two swift shifts of the knife, he cuts Dick’s underwear away, throwing the scraps of fabric aside, along with the protective cup. The Joker’s hand wraps around Dick’s cock, and Dick grunts through gritted teeth, closing his eyes tightly at the sensation. The Joker’s hand is cold and clammy, but it moves cleverly with easy twists of the wrist, and he feels the Joker’s thumb dip into Dick’s slit, making him bite down on his lip. “See, I’ll tell you a secret, Nightwing. When you were still going through that, uh, awkward _Robin_ phrase, sometimes, you would get— Don’t you remember? You used to get so annoyed when I flirted with Batsy, like I was the mean step mommy here to take your _daddy_ away.”

“Shut up, and get _off_ me.”

“But I like you!” the Joker purrs, and he slides down the chair. “I like you, Wingman, and you… Well, you might not be the big, buff man of my dreams and nightmares, but you’re certainly _something_. Just look at these thighs – you could bounce a nickel off these things!” The Joker’s hands spread on the thick muscle of Dick’s thighs, and then his head is dipping down, and no, no, he _can’t_ —

Dick can’t help the grunt that escapes him as the Joker closes his mouth around Dick’s cock, his tongue hot and flicking playfully over the open slit of his head, then playing over the little bundle of nerves at the base of his cock. Dick stares down at him, his mouth open, and he _hates_ it, hates that he’s hard, hates that he can feel his cock shifting and twitching in Joker’s mouth—

The Joker swallows him whole.

Dick is ashamed of the _yowl_ that comes right out of his throat, ripping through him, feeling his cock enveloped in hot, velvet heat, and the Joker is _swallowing_ , easily, as if he does this all damn day—

Dick comes.

He can’t help it, can’t help the way his balls draw up tight and his stomach twitches, the way his hips cant mindlessly into the touch, and when the Joker draws back, Dick can see the stain of waxy lipstick around the base of his cock, and the grin on Joker’s face.

The Joker whips forward with the knife, and Dick feels himself flinch, but then he feels the quick _thwik, thwik_ at the binds on his arms, and on his ankles. Already, leaving him sprawled half-naked in the hair, his cock spent against his thigh, the Joker is walking away.

“What the—”

“Sorry, Nightie!” the Joker calls over his shoulder. “I gave it a try, but… I guess there’s only one bat for me.”

“Fucking _insane_ ,” Dick mutters to himself, and he drags himself to his feet. His costume is ripped to _shreds_ , but he can grab something from the uniform closet in the old building across the street… Christ, he hates Gotham. And the Joker, _damn_.

Guy gets crazier every year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
